


Дыхание свободы - желание любви

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Romance, Walks On The Beach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Они вырываются из лап киноиндустрии всего на пару суток. Два дня наедине друг с другом - что можно успеть испытать за такую малость? Оказывается, довольно многое.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Evanstan 2016  
> Охрененные коллажи от Lynx-eyed and Red fox:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9mRiWkD4j-YZDJzTEd3d3lYRU0/view?usp=drivesdk  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9mRiWkD4j-YemNWZTJ5Nlp2aUk/view?usp=drivesdk

-1-

Сверху припекало так, что у Криса едва не темнело перед глазами при каждом шаге. Тяжеленный навороченный рюкзак страшно давил на плечи, и вся футболка, начиная от горловины и до низа живота, уже вымокла от пота и прилипла к коже. Чувствовалось это отвратительно. Только редкие ленивые порывы бриза откуда-то снизу, с моря, немного охлаждали влажную ткань. На долю секунды. Это никак не меняло ситуацию в целом.

— Не пыхти, — обернувшись, с привычной полуулыбкой сказал Себастьян.

— Я не…

— Ты пыхтишь, как товарняк, гружёный лесом, — перебил он, даже не пытаясь выслушать. Крис только вздохнул и вымученно улыбнулся. Себастьян уже битый час вышагивал перед ним по обочине раздолбанного горного серпантина, по которому за это время проехала от силы пара машин, и море далеко внизу, лазурное, прекрасное и совершенно недостижимое, казалось не более чем фата-морганой, навеянной жарой и оптическим обманом зрения. Хотелось прыгнуть в него с разбегу, жаль только, что не долетит. С такой-то высоты. Крис поглубже вдохнул — воздух ощущался тяжёлым, горячим сгустком хвойной смолы. Корявые сосны и можжевельники ловко цеплялись за каменистую почву и даже скалы, желая жить, во что бы то ни стало. Крис не разделял их позицию. Слишком жарко здесь было, слишком сухо, слишком твёрдо. Совершенно бессмысленно. Он бы тут жить не хотел, видит Бог. И только Себастьян, тащивший на себе не менее тяжёлый рюкзак и чуть виновато улыбавшийся через плечо, разбавлял своим видом его скепсис. Он шёл чуть впереди в такой же насквозь вымокшей когда-то белой футболке, и когда оборачивался, под ней чётко выделялись ореолы сосков и очертания кубиков пресса. В глубоком вырезе на груди вились тёмные волосы, а над губой, на носу и висках ярко блестел на солнце пот, и Крис в который раз малодушно признавал — жарко до охуения, но ради Себастьяна он потерпит. Потому что смотреть на него было ещё жарче, он никогда раньше не видел его настолько расслабленным и странным. Странным до ощущения как от едва знакомого человека, словно они только встретились, случайные попутчики, решившие пройти часть пути бок о бок; и впереди у них, возможно, всё или ничего. Никто не знает, как сложится, пока это «всё» не упадёт прямо им на головы, пока не утопит их в себе. Ощущение было до неприличия интересным и будоражащим, от него явственно сосало под ложечкой, и немного кружилась голова. Возможно, это лишь последствия чёртового пекла, и чтобы отмести эту мысль, Крис достал из сетчатого бокового кармана бутылку воды, облил из неё шею и после отпил, не останавливаясь.

— Слушай, — снова начал Себастьян, ненадолго сбавляя шаг и подстраиваясь под его темп, чтобы идти плечом к плечу, — я знаю, что ты не в восторге от моего самоуправства. Я бы сам на подобное не согласился, если бы меня предупредили заранее. Вот я и не предупредил. Я не хотел, чтобы ты начал думать, взвешивать. Не хотел, чтобы ты отказался, Крис. Я мечтал устроить что-то безумное в свой день рождения.

— Я думал, ты о другом мечтал, — не удержался от поддёвки Крис. Как тут удержаться, когда Себастьян почти открыто провоцировал, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы. Улыбался ехидно, и улыбка собирала глубокие морщинки вокруг глаз, засвечивала что-то в их глубине.

— О тебе я не мечтал в этот раз, прости, чувак. Был уверен, что и так получу.

— Говнюк… — не слишком удивлённо выдохнул Крис, толкая Себастьяна в бок, и тот снова ускорил шаг, обгоняя и посмеиваясь на ходу. — Теперь я хотя бы знаю, чем ты набил огромный чемодан и зачем он тебе такой понадобился на пару суток.

Себастьян тихо хмыкнул, обернулся и подмигнул ему в награду за догадливость. И вдруг стал непривычно серьёзным, улыбка и беззаботность словно стекли с его лица и потерялись где-то в дорожной пыли под ногами.

— А об этом… знаешь, такое работает только однажды, на поток не поставишь. Только раз, Крис. Я подумал вдруг, чтобы разочек послать к чертям всё. Вообще всё, даже себя самого, — он обернулся и ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем. Потом продолжил, а сам смотрел уже куда-то вверх, то ли на небо, то ли на отвесную скалу, врезающуюся своей вершиной в небесную синь с другой стороны серпантина. На ней редко росли, вцепляясь в камень узловатыми корнями, низенькие длинноиглые сосны. — Я знал, что ты бы не согласился. Ты такой перестраховщик, мне и не снилось. И знал, что я бы согласился с твоим отказом, мы остались бы там, в отеле. Ты охуенно умеешь убеждать. И я не спорю, это были бы отличные два дня, Крис, но я не так хотел их провести. Я верил, что ты всё же не кинешь меня. Я правда хотел провести их вместе. Не в отеле, а как мечтал. Как сейчас… Вырваться, понимаешь? Заебал замкнутый круг, заебало это. Бейсболки и очки эти вечные, и постоянное напряжение…

Крис не выдержал и хрипло рассмеялся. Он проникся речью, но на Себастьяне даже сейчас сидела бейсболка и непроницаемые тёмные очки. Как и на нём самом. Иначе нещадно пекло голову и резало глаза от яркого солнца. Смешно вышло.

— Что ржёшь? А… Ну, бля, тут это необходимость, а там… В смысле… Ну тебя в задницу… — Себастьян словно совсем запутался в словах, махнул рукой и ещё прибавил шагу. Слишком резво для их прогулки. Крис решительно рванул вперёд и, схватив Себастьяна за какую-то болтавшуюся сзади шлейку на рюкзаке, остановил и резко развернул к себе за руку. Притянул жёстко и грубовато, так, что они столкнулись носами, козырьками бейсболок и линзами солнцезащитных очков. Крис хотел покусать его — так и вышло. Сложно назвать поцелуем жадное и торопливое, неуклюжее соединение сухих губ. Но Крису мгновенно полегчало. Даже от запаха чужого дыхания на своём рту, от пота и жара его тела. От того, что тут стопроцентно нет ни одного папарацци. И вдобавок к этому вообще никого, ни врачей, ни пиццерии на мили вокруг. Но об этом Крис благоразумно старался не думать.

— Успокоился?

Себастьян жарко выдохнул ему на губы и слизал над верхней соленый пот, щекотно мазнув языком. Его шея под пальцами Криса, крепкая и влажная, лоснилась от пота. Он возил по колючим, недавно бритым волоскам ныне обстриженных волос Себастьяна и не сразу понял, что завис.

— Я и не напрягался, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Просто на самом деле устал.

Отстраняться, тем более — отпускать его шею, его самого от себя, страшно не хотелось.

— Далеко ещё до твоей «голубой лагуны»? — с мягкой ухмылкой, призванной скрыть нетерпение, поинтересовался Крис.

Себастьян всё же отстранился и достал из кармана телефон с включенной навигацией, повернул экраном к Крису.  
— Мы здесь. Нам сюда, — он ткнул пальцем, и Крис мысленно взвыл. Ещё несколько миль по серпантину, а потом, судя по всему, столько же вниз с горы.  
— Не волнуйся. Здесь есть связь. И если с нами что-то…

— Они заберут наши трупы, я понял, — договорил он за Себастьяна, любуясь ответным выражением лица. Впервые в жизни он оказался настолько далеко от цивилизации и людей в целом. Это ощутимо нервировало — со своими эмоциональными реакциями не всегда удавалось договариваться на раз. Но присутствие Себастьяна неплохо гасило эти неприятные эмоции. А предвкушение двух вырванных у торопливой звёздной жизни дней наедине с ним затапливало тело жаром совсем иного свойства. Он смирился, что уж там, уже давно. Сразу, как только разбитый серебристо-ржавый седан незнакомой модели высадил их час назад там, где заканчивалась нормальная асфальтированная дорога, и начинался лютый пиздец для любителей дорожного трэша. Или для таких смельчаков с рюкзаками, как они, кто знает. Смирился, когда своими глазами увидел эту дикую, неприрученную никем красоту, местами даже пугающую своим величием и тишиной. Когда дорогу лениво перешло небольшое стадо горных коз прямо у них перед носом, а потом взобралось почти по отвесной скале и скрылось из виду. Когда почувствовал кожей и каким-то неясным тёплым комком внутри себя воодушевление и благодарность Себастьяна, его настрой и твёрдое желание добраться до конечной точки — сразу смирился, затолкал свои нервы и мнительность так глубоко, как смог. Но признаваться Себастьяну в этом не хотелось. Пускай мучается. Всё же, подстава у него вышла знатная. Такого поворота для их выходных наедине друг с другом он и представить не мог.

Пот каплями катился со лба до бровей, и там, стекая в стороны, прокладывал щекотные дорожки по вискам и челюсти, капая с подбородка на футболку. Крис иногда слизывал его над верхней губой, не переставая пялиться чуть выше рюкзака Себастьяна ему в спину, представляя, как уже совсем скоро вылижет эту мокрую, загорелую шею. Фантазии немного отвлекали от концентрации на дороге. Привычные к нагрузкам икры тянуло от усталости — ощущения были не в пример тем, что Крис порой испытывал после спортзала. Он чувствовал себя марафонцем. Положительному восприятию реальности мешало ещё и слишком размытое представление о конечном пункте их маршрута. И Крис то и дело возвращался мыслями к вопросу, как он вообще оказался в этих ебенях. Как он, чёрт возьми, согласился на такое? Ах, да. Его же толком и не спрашивали.

-2-

Перелёт до места вышел долгим и выматывающим, совсем не таким, каким представлялся, когда они садились в первый самолёт. Второй рейс задержали на шесть часов, и шататься по переполненному аэропорту чужой страны оказалось не так увлекательно, как пытался доказать Себастьян, источая смешливый позитив из-под козырька бейсболки. Под конец четвёртого часа устал и он, и Крис, взяв контроль над ситуацией на себя, утащил его в вип-зал, чтобы хотя бы немного подремать на плечах друг друга. В итоге Крис спал полулёжа на мягкой кожаной спинке, а Себастьян — на его коленях, заняв собой весь маленький кожаный диван, и никто им слова не сказал. Платные залы ожидания странным образом повышали терпимость к чужим слабостям и нестандартам. Их разбудил работник аэропорта после того, как объявили посадку на задержанный рейс.

Когда такси доставило их, наконец, от конечного аэропорта к забронированному Себастьяном отелю, на улице стояла душная летняя ночь, и хотелось им обоим только одного: в душ и спать. В просторном и светлом номере стояли две односпальные кровати с тумбой между ними. Нахмурившись, Себастьян вздохнул и тяжелой поступью пошел сдвигать их вместе, бормоча что-то про «я заказывал с одной, мать вашу». Крис, едва освободившись от ручки своего чемодана, отправился помогать, чтобы скрипом ножек по ламинату Себастьян не перебудил спящую половину постояльцев. Правда, новая составная кровать размером с небольшое взлётное поле в эту ночь им не особенно пригодилось: оба вымотались до ломоты в суставах и состояния подтаявшего желе. Они заперлись в тесной душевой кабинке, чуть не сломав заедавшую в пазах дверь, и обошлись быстрыми мыльными ласками. Ладонь Криса была шире, а пальцы — чуть длиннее и запросто вмещали их обоих.

Желание свалиться на простыню мокрыми и выспаться, наконец, доминировало над всеми остальными. Крис мечтал о сне, как о манне небесной. А уж после — не вылезать из кровати все выходные и трахаться, трахаться, трахаться…

Поэтому неприлично бодрый, несмотря на раннее утро, и весьма собранный — даже побриться успел — Себастьян, пытающийся добудиться его, немало Криса удивил. А ещё загадочный его взгляд и… пара массивных рюкзаков поодаль, набитых чем-то до отвала, так, что они казались перекачанными надувными шариками: только тронь, и бабахнут.

Крис охренел спросонья. Но Себастьян говорил что-то своим хрипловатым утренним голосом, а потом целовал. И снова говорил, и целовал уже серьёзнее, глубже — до жаркой волны по телу. В общем, суть сказанного Крис уловил плохо, кроме части, что прямо сейчас хорошо бы уже встать и начать двигаться. О каком именно движении говорил Себастьян, Крис понял намного позже, когда ещё полусонный стоял на обочине перед отелем и слушал, как Себастьян на малознакомом тягучем языке объясняется с таким же невыспавшимся таксистом. Раннее утро дышало приятной прохладой и непривычными южными цветочными ароматами. Солнце поднималось за поросшей зеленью горой, рассыпая свои лучи веером над её вершиной и склонами. Ему всё же повезло больше, чем водиле: следующие два часа пути его не смущали ни кочки, ни ямы, попадавшиеся под колёса. Он спал на плече Себастьяна, и ему снилось что-то бесформенно-тёплое, родное и, в чём наяву Крис даже себе ещё не признавался, что уж говорить о ком-то — давно и искренне любимое.

А после на них своим величием обрушилась скала, и прокалённый смоляной воздух, и адово пекло позднего утра, и море искрилось внизу, заманивая неоново-голубым сиянием. До него вроде бы рукой подать, только склон по виду напоминал трамплин для бобслеистов-самоубийц. Крис шёл за Себастьяном, подстраиваясь под его шаг и позволяя идти немного впереди, потому что тот сам этого хотел. Позволяя распоряжаться ими по его желанию, потому что иначе во всей этой затее не было ни капли смысла. Себастьян хотел преподнести это, развернуть, как лакомую конфету, чтобы она осталась лежать в его ладони в фате шуршащего фантика, чтобы после с самой искренней улыбкой сунуть Крису под нос — держи, ешь, правда, вкусно? И, что интересно, обычно Криса страшно перло с того, как это у него получалось. Себастьян порой вёл себя как совершенный мальчишка, ко всему весьма чудаковатый. Нес херню, делал странные вещи, но Крис не жаловался. Во-первых, у самого по этим пунктам имелись огрехи и провалы. А во-вторых, это же так естественно — не быть совершенным. На другого он бы и не запал вовсе. Слишком всё приелось за столько времени и столь богатый выбор желающих погреть ему постель. Стерлись грани между лицами и половыми признаками, голосами, фигурами, смехом, взглядами. Одна бесконечная клейкая лента, которой Крис перематывал распадающегося себя на куски. Привычная временная латка души, без его участия перетекавшая в статус постоянной. Себастьян среди этой череды стал не кометой даже, а каким-то нереальным взрывом сверхновой. Крису прежде с такими фееричными долбоёбами даже общаться не доводилось, не то что делить площадку — судьба миловала, что тут скажешь? А потом окатила по полной, с головы до ног, сведя с Себастьяном. И мучениями, и радостями, и страшными эпическими фэйлами, о которых, пожалуй, только они вдвоём и знали. Накрыло его так, что он с некоторым сожалением подумал: быстро перегорит. А жаль. Так необычно, так жарко, вкусно с ним. И голова ощутимо кружилась от каждого легчайшего взгляда, от неловкого прикосновения к краю одежды. И постоянно было жарко рядом с ним, все тело плавилось, предавало, возбуждаясь и реагируя на Себастьяна сверх меры. Оказалось, зря волновался. Не только не перегорел, но и увяз намертво, ещё глупее и безысходнее, чем муха в смоле. Жаловаться на это самому себе не было ни сил, ни желания. Их с Себастьяном отношения можно было поделить на долгие безрейтинговые гуляния с неловкими взглядами и касаниями, когда они старательно избегали публики; на эмоциональные диспуты за пивом или виски в баре — обо всякой хероте, о которой порой любил порассуждать Себастьян, а Крис, не будь дурак, мог любой диспут довести до уровня жарких дебатов; на рейтинговый трах где придётся, по-быстрому, или назло всему миру — медленно, нагло опаздывая на очередной дубль, — во время совместной работы; и, когда везло совсем крупно, им выпадало несколько чистых дней в обществе друг друга, когда они могли делать, что вздумается. Думалось, как правило, совсем не головой. Правда, время наедине случалось так редко, что Крис сейчас и вспомнить не мог, когда был последний подобный раз. Поэтому и голову ломать не стал. Сколько бы внутренний голос не ворчал внутри его головы из-за раннего подъема и неожиданного приключения, идея побыть наедине друг с другом в совершенно безлюдном месте была на миллион. Наверное, людям их профессии нормально уставать от всеобщего удушающего внимания. Значит, и отдыхать от него совершенно нормально. Тем более, в такой компании, что лучше и не придумаешь.

Крис, размеренно шагая за Себастьяном, неожиданно для себя задумался о том, что они даже не встречались как пара. Просто желание проводить крохи свободного личного времени только друг с другом было до того сильным, что они чувствовали это по мимолетному взгляду и исчезали с радаров друзей и коллег, не сговариваясь и не рассуждая после, что же это за неведомая хрень с ними творится. А потом они рухнули в случайный полупьяный секс, и… просто ничего лучше с Крисом ещё не происходило, а у Себастьяна он спрашивать боялся. Именно малодушно трусил, потому что о серьёзном думать всегда страшно, да и не знал он, что тот может ответить, привычно опасаясь любых крайностей, извиваясь и увиливая от опасных тем.

Впрочем, сам он не лучше. Было забавно ощущать порой, как собственный внешний вид сильно расходился с тем, как он чувствовал себя внутри своего же тела: часто как маленький заблудившийся мальчик, пытающийся найти дорогу домой по хлебным крошкам, которые давным-давно подчистили птицы. Ну, он хотя бы пытался. И усиленно прятал свою изнанку за брутальным и весьма горячим фасадом. Только почему-то Себастьян все равно выглядел, поймал его на горячем, словно по отблеску невысказанного вслух в его глазах. Это было паршиво, это никуда не годилось, и Крис так растерялся, что даже перестал навязывать свое общество. Словно Себастьян подсмотрел за чем-то крайне постыдным, как Крис, собственно, и считал. У Себастьяна было другое мнение. Он поймал его в длинном темном коридоре между съемочными площадками и поведал, что да, Крис не такой, как все думают, и теперь он об этом знает. А потом сказал, что ему это вполне по душе, потому что он и сам большее количество времени мечтает свернуться в уголке, обхватить колени руками и не отсвечивать. И чтобы не трогали, дали время прийти в себя. Не давали. Ни ему, ни Крису. И то, что он не рассмеялся в лицо, проходясь по Крисовым слабостям, сделало Себастьяна совершенно уникальным. Крис просто не ожидал спокойного понимания без капли жалости и был намертво сражен глубиной серо-голубых глаз. Губы Себастьяна в тот вечер отдавали горьким кофе.

Смирившись с невозможностью узнать истинные мотивы Себастьяна, Крис просто решил, что им хорошо вместе. А раз хорошо, надо ловить момент и не ебать друг другу мозг. Этим он и занимался в обществе Себастьяна — ловил момент. И, надо сказать, жизнь стала ему нравиться намного больше.

— Как думаешь? — Себастьян, наконец, остановился между двумя бетонными блоками, удерживающими серпантин на довольно крутом горном склоне. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на макушки невысоких корявых сосен, изумрудным покровом стекавшие вниз, к морю. — Спустимся?

— Если не убьёмся, — кивнул Крис и, встречая взгляд Себастьяна, подбадривающе улыбнулся.

— И сразу купаться, — подмигнул Себастьян и облизнул пересохшие губы. Не глядя вытащил бутыль с водой и вылакал, не отрываясь, почти половину. Он смешливо щурился на солнце и постоянно облизывался, трогал влажную шею и смахивал капли пота с гладковыбритого подбородка, и в который раз за сегодня Крис подумал, что давно не видел ничего горячее. Себастьян завораживал собой в этом антураже намертво.

— Ногу боком ставь, на ребро, — сам не зная, откуда в его голове эти установки, Крис всё же озвучил их после того, как у Себастьяна по мелкому каменному крошеву во второй раз поехала нога, и он чуть не покатился по склону колбаской до ближайшего живописного валуна или ствола сосны или тиса.

— Ставлю, умник. Всё равно едет, — огрызнулся Себастьян.

Крис тогда, повинуясь неоформленным желаниям, крепко взял его за руку, помог подняться и деловито отряхнул ладную, запачканную белым от ракушечника, задницу. Острые камешки в паре мест продрали шорты до дыр, но Крис не сказал об этом, предпочитая молча пялиться в прорехи на белое нижнее белье. Он знал, что еще огребет за свое молчание, но после — это еще не сейчас.

Больше Себастьян не падал, только ещё несколько раз поскользнулся, хватаясь рукой за Криса. Его широкая ладонь в пальцах была приятно тёплой, крепкой и немного влажной.

-3-

Бухта с серпантина дороги не просматривалась — мешались раскидистые ветви кривых низких сосен, растущих на склоне и буквально свешивавшихся им на головы, даруя небольшую тень. Длинные пушистые иглы сочно блестели в солнечных лучах, под кроссовками скрипела и стукалась друг о друга крупная галька. Для Криса она стала страшной неожиданностью, он почему-то мечтал о мягком мелком песке, на который так приятно было бы свалиться, досыта накупавшись в прохладных волнах. Он правда ничего не знал об этом месте, просто не мог знать.

Песка не было. На гальке, по которой, быть может, до них никогда и никто не ходил, неустойчиво подворачивались ноги, и Крис чуть не упал в нескольких широких шагах до спасительной линии прибоя. Над гладкими округлыми камушками висело марево — те так раскалились на солнце, что воздух над ними словно изгибался прозрачными волнами и шёл мелкой рябью.

Себастьян остановился вдруг, скинул рюкзак вниз и, потянувшись, вдохнул полной грудью запах моря. Он стоял лицом к волнам и счастливо щурился, стянув с глаз очки. А потом без единого слова скинул с головы бейсболку и принялся торопливо раздеваться.

— Я первый, спорим? — кинул он Крису невнятно из-за вывернутой футболки на лице, и Крис очнулся, понял, что ещё стоит с тяжеленным рюкзаком на плечах и пялится на стремительно оголяющегося Себастьяна почти с открытым ртом.

— Хрен тебе, — улыбнулся он.

Последовав заразительному примеру, Крис кое-как стряхнул свой рюкзак с плеч и стянул с себя бейсболку и очки, складывая их внутрь неё же. Конечно, он проиграл. Только дурак бы не проиграл совершенно голому Себастьяну, разминающему плечи широкими махами рук, а потом срывающемуся с места, как бешеный, и на полном ходу врезающемуся в волну, ныряющему в пенные брызги так просто и легко, словно всегда только и плавал в высоченных волнах. Крис поёжился от бодрящего зрелища и, стараясь совсем выключить мозг, стянул с себя оставшуюся тряпку — модные коллекционные боксеры. Голышом так голышом, да, Стэн? Бросим вызов обществу, сольёмся с природой?

Вздохнув ещё раз и улыбнувшись самому себе и морю — Себастьян уже заплыл довольно далеко и теперь призывно махал оттуда рукой — Крис аккуратно сложил боксеры на остальную одежду и, развернувшись, бегом побежал по раскалённой гальке к воде, матеря Себастьяна, на чём свет стоит. Ступни ощутимо жгло, и солёная вода на самом деле облегчила его страдания. Он влетел в волну по инерции и упал в прохладную воду, принявшую его в себя, словно давно потерянного блудного сына. Не ударила о большой подводный валун, не подсунула под ноги острый камень. Просто скрыла собой и потянула дальше от берега. Туда, где маячила голова Себастьяна. Крис вынырнул из чистейшей, взбудораженной прибрежным волнением воды и поплыл, широкими гребками рассекая воздух. Хорошо, как же хорошо это было. Свежо, солоно, и вода так обволакивала его, ластилась к коже и ложилась под руки, что хотелось беспричинно смеяться. Тело звенело, гудело, тряслось от усталости и нахлынувшего удовольствия. Себастьян белозубо улыбнулся — мах — и Крис увидел, как его голова снова скрылась под водой. Мах, мах — и он вынырнул совсем рядом, навязывая объятия, широко раскинув руки в воде, удерживая себя на плаву движениями ног. Крис вскинул вверх руку, вытянулся в струну и ушёл под воду. Ого, скрыло вместе с пальцами. Глубоко тут. Он открыл глаза, и в прозрачнейшей воде увидел тело Себастьяна, то, как он неторопливо двигает руками и ногами, чтобы быть на плаву, и как это забавно и с другой стороны потрясающе красиво смотрится. Крис ничего не мог поделать с собой, уставившись на его покачивающийся в толще воды член в окружении тёмных паховых волос, и вынырнул, только когда недостаток кислорода отдался жжением в груди и острым желанием вдохнуть. Судорожно надышавшись, он откинул налипшие на лицо волосы и решительно подплыл к торчащему над водой поплавком Себастьяну. Обнял, прижимаясь всем телом: грудью, животом, пахом, обвивая ногами. Себастьян засмеялся, сильнее заработав руками.

— Утонем же, эй, — запротестовал он, отбиваясь от мягко накатывавших волн.

Крису было всё равно. Сейчас он был согласен даже на утопление, лишь бы не отпускать сильное, скользкое тело, лишь бы и дальше чувствовать играющие под пальцами мышцы и смотреть в посветлевшие, словно мигом выцветшие на солнце голубые глаза. Такой живой, такой красивый, что дыхание застревало в груди.

Себастьян неожиданно вывернулся из объятий и оттолкнулся, дельфиньим нырком уходя под воду. Крис видел его стремительно вытянутое тело в прозрачной толще воды.

— Догоняй, чего замер, — выплюнул тот, как только появился на поверхности.

И Крису ничего не оставалось, как действовать. Голова не думала, Себастьяна хотелось страшно, и он просто кинулся за ним, как оказалось, вдоль берега, а потом и ближе к нему, скоро оказавшись почти у линии прибоя. С этого края бухты волна была в разы меньше и мягче, и Себастьян распластался на влажной гальке, как морской змей, выставив к солнцу совершенно белую задницу и широкую, бугристую от мышц спину.

Крис добрался до него и улёгся рядом, обнимая через талию, тонкую да звонкую, такую, что если держать Себастьяна в районе пупка обеими ладонями и чуть стиснуть, большие и средние пальцы Криса почти встречались друг с другом на его спине и животе. Хотя, Крис усмехался, может, дело было в ширине его ладоней и длине пальцев. Кто знает?

Волны лениво накатывались на них, омывая пузырьками и мелкими камушками. Это было даже приятно. Круче этого мерного шума, клёкота и стука влажных камней и вида далёкой нависающей над ними горы в совершенном безлюдье была только невозможно гладкая кожа Себастьяна под пальцами.

— Выиграл? — Крис потёрся об ухо носом и прикусил солёную мочку, чувствуя, как Себастьян вздрагивает под его рукой.

— Угу? — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Мне положен приз.

Крис ощутил вдруг яркий, резкий прилив желания. Оно словно обтекло его тело вместе с жаром палящего солнца и сконцентрировалось в паху, шумя и толкаясь на каждый удар сердца.

— И какой приз? — хрипло поинтересовался он.

Себастьян ответил не сразу. Скинул руку Криса и перевернулся рядом с ним на спину, подставляя волнам и солнцу свою заросшую грудь и торчащие сморщенные соски в тёмно-коричневых ореолах, плоский белый живот с дорожкой слипшихся от воды волос. Крис скосил глаза вниз и сглотнул — у Себастьяна уже крепко стояло, из крайней плоти выглядывала яркая налитая головка.

— Как думаешь? — спросил он, смотря со знакомым вызовом в глазах, кривя от сдерживаемой улыбки закушенную губу. Крис застонал от этого зрелища.

Он навалился на Себастьяна сверху, и тут же о его спину разбилась ощутимая волна, обдавая брызгами и делая их совершенно мокрыми, выбивая дыхание из лёгких.

— Мы не будем трахаться тут, правда, Крис? — захохотал, отфыркиваясь, Себастьян. А потом заматерился, и Крис следом: галька больно впилась ему в локоть, на котором он ещё пытался удерживать вес, чтобы не рухнуть на Себастьяна полностью.

Спустя мгновение их обоих накрыло очередной волной, и будь они чуть полегче, утянуло бы обратно в море, протащило по камням. Смеясь и отплёвываясь, они наконец выбрались на берег подальше от прибоя, поближе к рюкзакам. Себастьян отцепил от боковых шлеек широкие коврики из толстого пенопропилена, достал из верхнего клапана какую-то банку и кинул ею в Криса.

— Спину помажь. А то печёт так, что сгорим — не заметим.

Он уселся рядом на коврик спиной к Крису, по-турецки сложив перед собой ноги, и нагнулся чуть вперёд. Крису осталось раскатать свой коврик сзади и обнять Себастьяна ногами, притягивая ближе к себе. Он раскрыл тюбик и вылил крем прямо Себастьяну на холку, чтобы он потёк по спине между лопатками вниз, и постарался как можно незаинтересованнее размазать его по коже. Давно он не чувствовал себя так глупо: у него всё ещё стояло, и ощущать себя голым под солнцем и тёплым ласкающим ветром, мазать гладкую, усыпанную родинками спину Себастьяна, тоже совершенно обнажённого… всё это было охренеть как странно. Никогда Крис себе не позволял ничего подобного, даже спать без одежды у него не было привычки — в боксерах яйца не прилипали к ногам, а жара в Лос-Анджелесе стояла знатная; и сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно все ощущения его тела зашкаливали. А вместе с этим хрустальным молоточком в голове стучала мысль о том, что он правда не знает, как должен себя вести и что думать.

Эта сумятица чувств и мыслей отвлекла его от процесса размазывания крема по спине Себастьяна, и только тогда, когда тот открыл рот и заговорил, Крис понял, что уже старательно натирает ему поясницу, ямочки крестца и находящиеся в свободном доступе половинки ягодиц.

— У меня задницу тянет от предвкушения, — тихо произнёс Сбеастьян и тут же скрыл неловкость слов за смешком. Помолчал немного и помявшись, продолжил. — Не знаю, как объяснить. Пульсирует всё внутри. Словно тело пытается вспомнить, как это, когда ты внутри и растягиваешь, двигаешься…

Крис судорожно сглотнул.

— Словно чувствуешь напряжение и желание не только внизу живота, а ещё и задницей, непередаваемое ощущение, — неловко усмехнулся Себастьян, и Крис вымазанной в креме рукой резко скользнул ниже, между ягодицами, одновременно наваливаясь ему на спину и сильнее наклоняя вперёд, заставляя расцепить ноги и практически встать на четвереньки.

Он не врал. Вокруг указательного и среднего пальцев мягко пульсировал его анус и всё нутро, обхватывая и снова отпуская, и Себастьян, выгнув спину и издав странный, непривычный просящий звук, вдруг сильнее насадился на пальцы, ещё больше раскрываясь.

— Еба-ать… — выдохнул Крис от удивления и распиравшего его тело жара. Мудаком бы он был, скажи, что Себастьян как женщина. Никогда его не воспринимал так, он был совсем, совсем другим. Но мозг все равно сравнивал постоянно, отмечая несовпадения по всем фронтам и тихо плавясь от этого. Игры разума, в которых Крис никак не мог одержать победу. То, как сейчас вело себя тело Себастьяна, соскучившееся и голодное, напрочь сводило с ума. Выглядело так, словно контролировать это не было никакой возможности. Он пульсировал и тёк, с его крепко стоящего члена тонкой ниточкой тянулась вниз вязкая смазка.

— Давай, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Себастьян, качнувшись вперёд и снова сев назад, до конца принимая в себя пальцы.

— Прямо так? — с недоверием спросил Крис, теряя последние крохи самообладания. Он кое-как сдвинул два расползающихся коврика и подтянул Себастьяна ближе, чтобы ни локтями, ни коленями они не касались раскалённой твёрдой гальки.

— Да, блядь, прямо так, Крис, я помогу, давай, давай, давай…

В голове Криса последнее слово повторилось бессчётное количество раз, размылось шумом прибоя, прежде чем трансформировалось и определилось в: «Дай мне всё, Крис, всё, что можешь дать, мы так долго ждали, только не тормози, не бойся, иначе зачем мы здесь вообще?»

Себастьян всё равно вздрогнул и простонал, когда Крис, повинуясь его хриплым упрашиваниям и зову своего тела, развёл ягодицы и медленно и упорно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, утапливая свой перевозбуждённый член в его тело. Получалось туго и болезненно, но Себастьян так старательно раскрывался в ответ, что окружающая их жара, эйфория и удовольствие, почти граничащее с болью, переполненность чувств и страшное, голодное желание накрыли Криса до темноты перед глазами.

Внутри снова всё перемешалось и вдруг замерло, став кристально ясным, исполненным смысла. Все чувства сосредоточились внизу живота и сзади у корня позвоночника, где-то в том месте, где он заканчивается копчиком. Обрели чёткость и небывалую глубину красок: темно-бордовый, фиолетовый, малиновый. Кровь плавила вены и пульсировала сразу во всём теле, вызывая неконтролируемое желание двигаться в одном бешеном ритме с этим пульсом, держать быстрый, нещадный темп. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме сосредоточенного желания чувствовать всё то, что сейчас с ними происходило, не упустить ни детали, ни единого движения внутри узкой, ещё не привыкшей к сексу после долгого перерыва задницы Себастьяна, не прослушать ни одного хриплого стона, ни одного ругательства, не пропустить ни единого запалённого движения навстречу.

Крис редко был громким, и ошалел, когда понял, что рычит и громко стонет, быстро толкаясь и ощущая накатывающий гигантской волной такой близкий оргазм, такой долгожданный, желанный и выстраданный. Он видел и чувствовал, как Себастьян дрочит себе, неловко удерживая вес на одном локте, и только сильнее вцепился в него, не давая упасть и растянуться на разъезжающихся ковриках. Чужое удовольствие пробило его насквозь, выкинуло из тела и вернуло обратно, затянув внутрь, как удавкой — Себастьян задрожал и кончил, сжавшись намертво, громко вскрикнув и тут же выругавшись, бессвязно и бестолково. Двигаться в нём не осталось ни единой возможности, и Крис застонал от несправедливости — он был за несколько шагов до края и так сильно хотел вылиться внутрь Себастьяна, что зубы сводило от неосуществлённого желания.

— Сейчас, сейчас… — хрипел Себастьян под ним, пока его ещё трясло в послеоргазменных судорогах, и едва отпустило, Крис, почти не выходя, с силой толкнулся в него, оставаясь как можно глубже, раздразнивая сжимающееся нутро, повторяя движение снова и снова и оскальзываясь пальцами по вспотевшей спине. Трахал всё быстрее, почти конвульсивно, пока не кончил, без сил заваливаясь на широкую Себастьянову спину.

Они лежали под ясным небом, объятые жарой, шумом прибоя и криками редких чаек вечность, пока Себастьян не зашевелился под ним и не столкнул с себя вбок. Крис не сопротивлялся, только поморщился — а Себастьян недовольно простонал — когда член выскользнул наружу, оставляя за собой липкую дорожку. Крис лёг рядом, едва помещаясь на коврик и блаженно улыбаясь. Он осознал, что только что трахался на улице, совершенно голый, с парнем, но подавил приступ паники — после такого яркого и выпотрошившего оргазма это оказалось несложно.

— Моя задница, — простонал Себастьян, так и лёжа на животе, не двигаясь.

Крис тут же потянулся к ягодицам и закружил вокруг припухшего, липкого растраханного ануса пальцами, оценивая ущерб.

— Сильно болит? — с участием спросил он.

— До вечера пройдёт, — самоуверенно выдал Себастьян и, поворачивая к нему голову, вдруг рассмеялся. — Как ты стонал, охуеть. Я думал, ты меня сегодня на две половинки порвёшь.

Крис страшно смутился, как обычно чувствуя, что начинают гореть уши и скулы.

— Себ… — виновато начал он, но Себастьян только расхохотался сильнее, трясясь и довольно, сыто жмурясь.

— Господи Иисусе, Крис, только не красней. Если бы мог, я бы повторил. Правда. Так что…

Крис вздохнул, ещё раз пригладил опухший вход, заставляя Себастьяна вздрогнуть, и улёгся спокойно, закинув руки за голову. Уставился в ярко-голубое небо с едва заметной вуалью перистых облаков.

— Я первый раз трахался вот так, — сказал он. — Ещё и с парнем.

Себастьян мягко усмехнулся. Чуть сдвинул голову и поцеловал его в плечо.

— Веришь, нет, но я тоже. Отличные ощущения, как по мне.

— Свобода, и так сильно чувствуешь, словно всё в первый раз, — кивнул своим мыслям Крис. — А если бы нас кто-то увидел?

— Может, нас и так кто-то видит, — повёл Себастьян плечом, а Криса от его слов как подкинуло.

— В смысле?

— Ну, — мечтательно улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ты ведь никогда не можешь быть уверенным на сто процентов? Место дикое, бухт тут по всему побережью раскидано не меньше сотни, тропинки не было, следов пребывания человека тоже. Ну, а вдруг?

Крис почувствовал, что его сейчас накроет, а через секунду — тычок локтя под рёбра.

— Расслабься, — мягко попросил Себастьян. — Здесь никого нет. Я не могу гарантировать, но я в этом уверен. Просто отпусти всё, Крис. Посмотри, как красиво. Море нереального какого-то цвета. Посмотри на меня. Ты меня так охуенно трахнул, что я не знаю, когда теперь смогу встать. Мне так хорошо, я страшно скучал по этому ощущению. Из меня вытекает твоя сперма, ты знаешь, я не люблю так, но сейчас мне плевать. Это щекотно и даже немного приятно, знаешь, осознавать, что это ты и я. Я так по тебе соскучился, Крис. А небо, посмотри… На него можно вечно любоваться. Расслабься, ладно?

Обычно на Криса подобные увещевания не действовали. Но то ли мирная хрипотца Себастьяна, то ли взгляд его затуманенных после секса глаз, то ли общее умиротворение, разлитое в воздухе — что-то из этого сработало, и он ощутил небывалый приход: когда внутри тишина и покой. И приятная гудящая усталость в каждой мышце тела.

— Спасибо, — сказал он со всей искренностью.

— М?

— Что притащил нас сюда.

— Обращайся, — хмыкнул Себастьян и вдруг зашевелился, пытаясь подняться на руках. Не удержался и завалился на Криса, рассмеялся, заляпав его собственной и чужой спермой. — Я думаю, пора снова в заплыв. Помыться. А потом…. я так жрать хочу, что скоро свой язык съем. А ты как?

Почувствовав накатывающий звериный голод и пустоту заурчавшего желудка, Крис плотоядно улыбнулся и потянул Себастьяна ближе, укладывая себе на грудь и медленно, сладко целуя, вылизывая языком скользкую изнанку губ и щёк, впиваясь пальцами в мышцы под кожей на боках и бёдрах.

— А у нас есть что? — с интересом спросил он Себастьяну в рот.

— У нас много чего есть, — туманно ответил тот и растянул губы в многообещающей улыбке.

-4-

— Лови, — крикнул Себастьян и кинул Крису большой блестящий на солнце свёрток, как оказалось, довольно увесистый.

— Что это за…

— Понюхай, — улыбнулся Себастьян, и Крис расковырял фольгу и сунул туда нос.

— М-м-м, господи… — выдохнул он блаженно. — Цыплёнок в чесночном соусе. И даже ещё не пропал.

— Обижаешь, всё свежее, ранним утром в круглосуточном купленное, — ответил Себастьян, продолжая рыться в своём рюкзаке.

— Я тебя спросить хотел, — начал Крис, откладывая свёрток с курицей на валун — импровизированный стол на ближайшие два дня. — Почему у меня в рюкзаке палатка и прочая хрень, а у тебя вся еда?

— Я беспокоился.

Крис поперхнуся.

— О чём же это?

— Что ты остановишься и с голодухи что-нибудь сожрёшь. Завтрак-то уже давно рассосался.

— Спланировал заранее, да? Всё продумал? — прищурился Крис недобро и через мгновение уже прыгнул на Себастьяна, заваливая его на груду из двух спальников. — Ах ты мелкий паршивец, мерзопакостный румынский кровосос…

— Румынию не трогай! — безвольно хрипя от смеха, запротестовал Себастьян из-под тяжёлого тела Криса, дрыгая руками и ногами. — И сосу я только у тебя, пора бы и привыкнуть.

Шуточная борьба и тисканье обнажённых тел привело к тому, что у Криса снова стояло. Нащупав член Себастьяна, Крис со вздохом облегчения — не один он неудовлетворённый долбоёб — расслабился и ещё сильнее распластался на хихикающем Себастьяне.

— Слушай, мы так не пожрём вообще.

— Ты прав, — лениво протянул Крис. Пах чувствовался приятно тяжёлым от прилившей крови, и член отзывался на каждую неприличную мысль. — Или, может…

Себастьян вдруг напрягся и выбрался из-под Криса, укладывая того на лопатки и тут же целуя в живот, рядом с пупком. И кусая, основательно и не щадя.

— Эй, больно…

— Терпи, — безапелляционно бросил Себастьян, устраиваясь сверху поудобнее. — Я же терпел. Ну, не в смысле всё время, но сначала было больновато. Так что…

И развернулся на Крисе так, что его покачивающийся напряжённый член, мошонка и вообще вся оттопыренная задница оказались ровно у Криса перед носом. Только развить мысль о том, что за интересная поза, он не успел — Себастьян жадно лизнул вдоль всего члена и принялся сосать головку, смакуя и толкаясь кончиком языка в уретру, мерно и сильно втягивая в свой рот, именно так, как Крис любил больше всего, и от чего мозги у него совершенно плавились и отказывались работать по назначению. Он громко ахнул и выдохнул, остро чувствуя каждое движение языка Себастьяна.

Пока тот не выпустил его изо рта, развернулся и сказал с обидой в голосе:

— Эй, не халтурь.

Крис перевёл взгляд на заросшие волосами яйца и ровный, налитой член с яркой головкой. Сглотнул и потянулся к промежности языком, решая для начала как следует подразнить. Себастьян был горько-солёный на вкус, как море, как вода, в которой полчаса назад они плавали, смывая с себя последствия первого секса на берегу.

Чувствуя языком каждый волосок и жар его кожи, Крис подумал, что они как слетевшие с катушек мальчишки-подростки, только научившиеся правильно оттягивать оргазм, чтобы не кончить в первую же минуту от зашкаливающих ощущений. И всё равно хотелось, и хотелось так остро, сильно, как обычно с ним не бывало. Или это вина Себастьяна, или дело в самом морском воздухе и тяжёлых смоляных парах сосен и можжевельников на склонах — кто мог знать наверняка? Себастьян даже не трогал его член рукой: с силой держался пальцами за бёдра, самозабвенно сосал головку и, скуля, насаживался на Крисов язык, выгибался ему навстречу, пока Крис с чувством полного упоения медленно втягивал в рот то одно, то второе яичко и вылизывал по незаметному шву бугорок простаты до самого ануса.

Просто ласкать друг друга, лизать и целовать, покусывать, ощущалось как лучшее из возможных времяпровождений. Возможность видеть друг друга без одежды, каждый изгиб своего и чужого тела, как дрожат у Себастьяна колени, когда он растягивает языком его припухший вход — всё это страшно возбуждало и пьянило сильнее шампанского на голодный желудок: било прямо в голову, и перед глазами начинали мерцать и кружиться разноцветные пятна. Крис был уверен, что долго не кончит во второй раз. Как бы не так. Себастьян поворачивал голову, облизывая самые края головки и с силой сжимая их губами, и так откровенно расслаблялся на языке и сильно пах своим секретом, вязко капающим предъэякулятом, что Крис сам не понял, что происходит — его забила крупная дрожь, удовольствие словно свалилось на него в миг, и отступить уже не вышло — он выплеснулся Себастьяну в рот, и тот замер всем телом, пока не проглотил и не упал лбом рядом с медленно опадающим членом, выравнивая дыхание. После чего скосил лукавые, снова потемневшие глаза на него, словно спрашивая без слов.

Крис, улыбнувшись, приподнялся и уложил его на спину, тут же притрагиваясь губами к тёплой, пошедшей мурашками коже губами: внизу живота, на бёдрах, над тазовыми косточками; и от каждого поцелуя член Себастьяна, изнывающего на грани, дёргался и приподнимался. Крис не смог его долго мучить, взяв в рот крупную солёную головку и, расслабившись, впустил в рот весь член, до горла. Он позволил Себастьяну схватиться за свои волосы, словно он тонул, а Крис был спасательным кругом, и несколько раз толкнуться бёдрами вверх, раздразнивая заднюю стенку горла. Ему и правда не нужно было много — он кончил почти сразу, как Крис сглотнул, доставляя ещё больше удовольствия, и чуть не выдернул клок волос с его затылка, настолько неконтролируемо хорошо ему было.

В этот раз они лежали в разы дольше совершенно молча, просто приходя в себя и не решаясь двигаться.

— Кажется, мы запачкали чей-то спальник, — вяло доложил Крис.

— Твой, — тут же сообщил Себастьян.

Крис фыркнул. Всегда так — стрелки Себастьян переводил крайне грамотно. Но его кое-что беспокоило. Один вопрос, который в другой ситуации он бы и не осмелился задать, но сейчас, на берегу одинокой потерянной для всего мира бухте у тёплого горько-солёного моря… сейчас было ощущение, словно можно что угодно, и никому ничего за это не будет.

— Сколько ты не трахался? — спросил он и замер, сжимая в руке безвольные пальцы Себастьяна.

Тот хмыкнул, не отвечая долгое время.

— Рука считается?

— Нет, — улыбнулся небу Крис.

— Знаешь, порой ты бываешь на редкость твердолобым. И просто, чтобы расставить все точки над «i». Я сейчас ни с кем не трахаюсь, кроме тебя, Крис. Так что ты в состоянии сам подсчитать, сколько. Когда было в крайний раз? Месяца два назад? И вообще, — Себастьян начинал раскручиваться, как сорвавшаяся пружина, и Крис было даже подумал, что магия места всё же не работает. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Трахаться с кем-то знакомым? Обзванивать бывших с предложением ни к чему не обязывающего секса или, может, удариться во все тяжкие и снять кого-нибудь в баре? Шанс один из тысячи, что тебе попадётся кто-то адекватный или кто-то, кто не узнает тебя. И огромная вероятность, что у случайного партнёра к концу вечера будут фото, а то и видео ваших забав, которые он толкнёт первому заплатившему СМИ. Ты никогда не думал, что мы гораздо более одиноки и несвободны, чем любой попавшийся тебе навстречу человек? Не знаю, как ты решаешь эту проблему. Лично я зачастую чувствую такое давление со всех сторон, что о сексе даже не думается. До сих пор принимаю за чудо, что у нас с тобой тогда что-то вышло. Я страшно боялся ударить в грязь лицом. Знаешь, с возрастом неудачи случаются всё чаще, настроения всё меньше. Так что ты словно в меня жизнь вдохнул.

Крис повернулся набок и притянул Себастьяна поближе к себе, обнимая через грудь и живот, двигающийся от размеренного дыхания. Уткнулся носом в ёжик недавно остриженных ещё короче волос на затылке, втянул странный смешанный из нескольких запахов аромат. Вкусный, волнующий и навевающий воспоминания.

— Я тоже ни с кем не трахаюсь больше, — пробормотал он тихо.

Ответом ему была тишина, и мерный шум успокоившегося прибоя, и тёплое, домашнее дыхание Себастьяна в объятии рук.

— А я жрать хочу страшно, — сказал тот через некоторое время, уселся рядом, скидывая с себя руки Криса, и принялся снова ворошить свой рюкзак.

Крупные, спелые томаты, пара банок консервированной фасоли и хлеб — всё это Себастьян вытащил в дополнение к цыплёнку гриль, после чего принялись есть — без лишних слов и манер, по-мужски, кидая кости в маленький одноразовый пластиковый стаканчик.

Впервые Крис делал столько дел на улице и без одежды. Ощущения были очень странными, но не сказать, что неприятными. Скорее, волнующими. И это ощущение открытости и свободы поселилось внутри головы и груди, и словно щекотало изнутри. Крис даже перестал сутулиться и начал дышать полной грудью.

После вкусного и сытного обеда они снова обмазались кремом и, подтянув коврики поближе к воде, разлеглись на них, подставляя обнажённые тела солнцу. Сразу навалился сон, Криса сморило, и как бы он ни хотел дольше разглядывать Себастьяна, ставшего таким близким и желанным, как бы ни надеялся скользить взглядом по его потрясающе вылепленному усердными тренировками телу без остановки, усталость взяла своё, и он провалился в сладкий тёмный сон без сновидений.

-5-

— Я боялся, что ты сгоришь, — услышал Крис, едва открыв глаза. Судя по тому, как сейчас светило солнце и насколько ниже оно стало, проспал он несколько часов. Неловко… А потом он почувствовал, как Себастьян положил ему на спину небольшую горяченную гальку и то, что она там далеко не одна.

— М-м, — улыбнулся Крис. — Что ты делаешь? Выкладываешь слово «Вечность»?

Себастьян хмыкнул.

— Выкладываю слово «долбоёб», — невозмутимо ответил он, снова прижимая приятно обжигающий камень между лопатками.

Крис лениво шевельнул плечами. От горячих камней по спине шло тепло и немного зудела кожа, ждала и хотела, чтобы к ней прикоснулись.

— Не поместится.

— Больше веры в себя, Крис, — самым воодушевляющим тоном сказал Себастьян и мягко похлопал его по заднице. А потом Крис услышал шорох и стук гальки и открыл глаза — Себастьян поднялся на ноги и отошёл от него на пару шагов поближе к воде. Закинул руки за голову и, повернувшись к солнцу, принялся загорать.

Смотреть на него сейчас оказалось верхом эстетического удовольствия. Если не представлять, как Себастьян выглядит, когда трахается, как он двигается, как пахнет, как звучит… ох, если не думать обо всём этом, а просто отвлечённо разглядывать его, можно было получить немало возвышенного кайфа. Крису нравилось любоваться им, пока никто не видит. Нравилось облизывать взглядом и просто нежничать, подолгу валяясь в кровати. Крис всегда чувствовал себя голодным до тактильности, до простых искренних касаний одного родного человека к другому. Они чувствовались совсем не так, как все вместе взятые рабочие объятия, рукопожатия и похлопывания по спине. Они на самом деле расслабляли, обещали уют и покой, и искренность — то, чего Крису так отчаянно не хватало в своей жизни.

Себастьян замер воплощением ленивой грации, его потрясающее подтянутое и в меру рельефное тело золотилось по контуру от солнечного света, и каждая мышца играла под кожей, откликаясь на самое небольшое движение. Но больше всего Крис зависал не на задницу, к слову, потрясающую и упругую, не на широченные плечи и даже не на любимую узкую талию в россыпи родинок. А на поясницу, где мышцы спины переходили в мышцы ягодиц, на крестец и мягкие, полные уютной тени ямочки, и два косых конуса мышц под золотистой кожей добавляли всей неподвижной фигуре потрясающую завершённость и немую красоту, как было у древнегреческих скульпторов.

— Пялишься? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Себастьян.

— С чего ты взял? — пойманный на горячем, Крис очень не любил признаваться.

— У меня там, куда ты смотришь, жжёт.

Крис скептически хмыкнул.

— Не верю.

— Спроси, — пожал плечами Себастьян.

— И куда я пялюсь? — сдаваясь, проговорил Крис в предвкушении. И обалдел, когда Себастьян, ни секунды не раздумывая, прижал обе ладони к пояснице.

— Сюда. Угадал? — он всё же обернулся и с усмешкой посмотрел на Криса.

— Признайся, попал пальцем в небо.

— И не думал даже в небеса тыкать. Просто я правда всегда чувствую твой взгляд.

— Не могу не смотреть, — признался Крис, переворачиваясь, всё же, на спину. Себастьян тоже повернулся к нему лицом. Его кожа на груди уже успела загореть. Красноватый загар путался в волосках и спускался вниз к мягко очерченным кубикам пресса.

— Смотри, что с тебя взять, — улыбнулся ему Себастьян. — О, чёрт…

Крис приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь уловить направление взгляда Себастьяна. — Что там такое?

Как только развернулся к нависающей скале лицом, увидел выползающую из-за неё огромную серо-лиловую дождевую тучу. Хорошо, если не грозовую…

— Ого, — согласился Крис.

-6-

— Надо ставить палатку. Иначе всё вымокнет с первыми каплями.

«Надо, только я не умею», — подумал про себя Крис и сдался, поднимаясь и медленно шагая к своему рюкзаку — бесформенному тяжеленному мешку, в котором он нёс палатку, спальники и несколько бутылок с водой. Без воды в такую жару никуда.

Почему-то копошиться спиной к спине голыми стало неловко, член непривычно болтался между ногами при каждом движении, от жары яйца прилипали к коже между ног, и Крис потянулся к спешно скинутой одежде, разбросанной прямо на гальке.

— Эй-эй-эй, погоди, — запротестовал Себастьян и, подскочив, стянул футболку и боксеры у Криса из рук. — Так не честно, я ведь до сих пор голый. Что, замёрз?

Крис немного завис.

— Эм, нет, не то, чтобы… Просто хотел одеться. Как-то…

— Неловко? — Себастьян сощурился и уставился глаза в глаза.

— Я бы сказал «непривычно». Знаешь, я не практикую разгуливание в неглиже даже у себя дома, поэтому…

— Ты не дома, — пожал плечами Себастьян, скомкивая одежду Криса и убирая её себе в рюкзак. — Ты здесь, со мной. Вся соль в том, чтобы сейчас ходить голыми. Дышать всем телом. Наслаждаться этим. Смотреть друг на друга и вокруг, красота же. Купаться, греться на гальке и купаться снова, трахаться, когда захочется. Прости, но одежда в этом списке совсем лишняя. Это барьер, а я надеялся уйти от барьеров.

— Палатка? — Крис изогнул бровь. — Или она для антуража?

— Для вещей. И чтобы успокоить твою мнительность. Спать тоже можно внутри. Ночью под открытым звёздным небом уснуть не так то просто, я не раз пробовал. Знаешь, странное и накрывающее ощущение незащищённости. Словно все звёздные миры смотрят на тебя, пока ты пытаешься уснуть. Мы слишком привыкли к потолкам над головой. Без этого трудно расслабиться, не перестроиться за один день. Ну и на случай дождя. Как сейчас. Чтобы не промокли вещи.

— Ты всё продумал, да? — вздохнул Крис и принялся открывать специальный мешок с ручками из водонепроницаемой ткани, в котором, судя по напечатанному сверху списку, ждала свёрнутая палатка, верёвки растяжек и колышки.

— Я мечтал об этом несколько месяцев. Не делай из меня великого стратега, ты знаешь, это и близко не про меня.

— Поэтому и удивляюсь, — улыбнулся Крис, чувствуя, как Себастьян подошёл ближе и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, надавливая и поглаживая. Он даже зажмурился на несколько долгих секунд, просмаковав ощущение сполна. — И ты совсем не паришься из-за обнажённого тела?

— Надеюсь, что мы не сгорели, — задумчиво прозвучал голос Себастьяна. — А если ты обо всём остальном, то не парюсь. Я конечно постоянно зависаю на тебе, не могу перестать рассматривать, возбуждаюсь не к месту с непривычки, но… Знаешь, я лучше искупаюсь, охлажусь и сразу обсохну на солнце, чем буду сидеть в мокрых плавках, сдавливающих член, на берегу. Серьёзно, терпеть не могу мокрые тряпки на яйцах. Брр…

Крис фыркнул, представляя. В этом Себастьян был прав. Он сам не любил мокрые плавки. Но с другой стороны, Себастьян их обоих лишал возможности разглядывать очертания членов под влажной тканью, особенно, когда те твердеют и напрягаются…

Он сглотнул и, наконец, высыпал содержимое сумки на гальку.

— Эй, осторожнее. Эти стойки из углепластика. Не надо их ронять. Он гибкий, конечно, но мало ли что.

Следующие минут пятнадцать Крис постигал великое искусство установки временного дома в безлюдном месте. Себастьян как мог разровнял площадку три на три шага с самой мелкой галькой под сенью разлапистой сосны на склоне. И началось. На самом деле, это было не сложно. Просто они слишком много дурачились и в целом несерьёзно подходили к любому вопросу — вся ситуация и обстановка вокруг настраивали на игривый лад. Словно они временно попали в совместно придуманную реальность, чтобы отдохнуть от всего, и ничто, происходящее с ними, не воспринималось всерьёз. Меж тем, палатка состояла из двух частей, внутренней квадратной и внешней, непромокаемой и с небольшим предбанником. Они справились только с первой частью.

А туча всё выползала, оказавшись на самом деле громадной и тёмно-серой. Ещё недавно волновавшееся море вдруг неожиданно замерло, как завороженное искусной игрой на дудке. Шум накатывающих на берег волн превратился в едва слышный шёпот, вокруг быстро потемнело, и от ощущения разлитого в воздухе предвкушения и напряжения Крис поёжился и передёрнул печами.

— Кажется, сейчас жахнет, — негромко сказал Себастьян. — Давай скорее закрепим верх. Надо ещё растянуть получше, чтобы вода стекала по стенкам, а не собиралась в провисах.

Крис кивнул, привязывая завязки верхней ткани к стойкам углепластика, на которых держался внутренний домик. Опыта у него не было совершенно, но механику он понимал, как и то, что у Себастьяна откуда-то этот опыт есть. Или он просто усердно осваивал матчасть?

На последние штрихи ушло ещё какое-то время — Крис даже не знал, который час, потому что у него отобрали и спрятали его телефон и часы, заявив, что «счастливые часов не наблюдают». Пока вдалеке не сверкнула потрясающе-красивая молния, и не громыхнуло так оглушительно, что Себастьян вздрогнул.

Море вмиг из глянцевого и лазурного стало тёмно-синим, неподвижным, матовым, и словно поседело от отражающей хмурое небо ряби. Стало внушительным, немного пугающим и исполненным какого-то великого скрытого смысла, неконтролируемой, но на их счастье мирно спящей опасности.

Крис понял, что они оба замерли, наблюдая за тем, как туча выползает всё дальше, занимая половину неба над морем, как от неё к воде ветвятся серебряные молнии, и слушая басовитый гром, звучащий то дальше, то ближе. Они стояли на берегу, едва не открыв рот, и смотрели во все глаза, словно дети. Ждали чего-то. Первых капель.

Дождь рухнул вниз, словно его плеснули из бочки, переворачивая её над их головами. Упал на горячую гальку, разошелся бесконечным числом кругов по бездвижной воде, и Себастьян, подскочив от потока прохладной воды, завопил:

— Хватай вещи, Крис!

Толкаясь, они принялись стаскивать под своды палатки всё, что как попало лежало, разбросанное под их ногами. Голые и мокрые с головы до ног, чем-то вымазанные, они ржали друг над другом и над происходящим фарсом, но Крису было так тепло и беззаботно, словно он с этим немного нервным смехом исторгал из себя застарелое напряжение, ощущение подавленности и некончающейся затяжной депрессии, постоянно маячившей на задворках сознания. Избавлялся от этого рваными, хриплыми выдохами, будто случайно трогал Себастьяна за скользкие плечи и бёдра, а после всерьёз прижался грудью к спине, сидя под дождём рядом с палаткой, потому что мочить спальники не хотелось, и места внутри для них не оказалось — и смеялся, прикасаясь к его тёплой шее мигом ставшим холодным носом.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Себастьян и встал, подавая ему руку. Над ними ещё лило и громыхало, капли стекали по голым телам, спутывая и слепляя волоски на ногах, срывались с волос и навязчиво лезли в глаза, но туча уходила дальше, на запад, и дождь начал стихать — судя по всему, их просто зацепило по касательной.

Себастьян крепко взял его за руку и повёл к завороженно уснувшему морю.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — всё ещё досмеиваясь, поинтересовался Крис.

— Чувствуешь, как тепло?

Крис, помедлив, кивнул на мгновение обернувшемуся Себастьяну. Тот улыбнулся, крепче сжал руку в своей ладони и снова потащил вперед.

— Ты просто офигеешь сейчас. Море будет, как парное молоко. Смотри.

Они не останавливаясь, неловко спотыкаясь на камнях, вошли в воду пониже колен и тоже замерли.

Воздух не был холодным, но всё же посвежел после дождя. Кроме лишней влажности на теле и волосах и отсутствия спасительного жаркого солнца, Крис чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Но вода… Сейчас это было волшебство, а не вода. Словно она стала на порядок плотнее и теплее, скользила, оглаживая кожу голеней и, цепляясь за волоски, с неохотой стекала по ней. Тёплая, словно в ванне.

Крис сладко зажмурился, проживая растянувшиеся мгновения блаженства.

— Иисусе… — прошептал он.

— А я что говорил? — с долей самодовольства спросил Себастьян и потянул его дальше, глубже, пока они не зашли в тихую, ленивую воду по грудь.

И только тогда он развернулся, чтобы обнять и прижаться всем телом, чтобы медленно, тепло и очень осторожно поцеловать, словно Крис мог проснуться, и реальность вокруг осыпалась бы крошкой мелкоразбитого стекла из-за более жёсткого поцелуя.

Ощутив язык Себастьяна между губ, а потом и во рту, Крис низко простонал и тоже крепко сжал его в объятиях. Их слегка покачивало в толще воды, ног иногда касались проплывающие рыбёхи. Крис чувствовал тело Себастьяна руками и всем своим телом, и неминуемо ощутил приливающую к члену кровь и нарастающее возбуждение.

— Дай-ка, — Себастьян, разорвав поцелуй, немного отстранился. Ровно настолько, чтобы половчее обхватить их члены своими пальцами. Крис, улыбнувшись самой благодарной из своих улыбок, обхватил поверх руки Себастьяна, задерживая его движения, словно упрашивая о медленном, почти издевательском темпе. Он касался носом носа и смотрел в глубину расширившегося зрачка, прикрытого тенью длинных ресниц, слипшихся от солёной воды, на едва заметные веснушки на щеках. Губы казались ненормально яркими, но Крис к этому привык — Себастьяну хватало всего раз закусить их, чтобы те выглядели совершенно непристойно. Быстрое кровообращение, близкие капилляры, оправдывался тот.

— Ты такой красивый… и горячий, — прошептал-простонал Крис, чувствуя медленное движение их рук на твёрдых членах.

— Кто бы говорил, — тихо ответил Себастьян, улыбаясь и привычно кусая нижнюю губу от смущения и удовольствия. Кончики ушей, видные из-под почерневших от воды волос, стали малиновыми. А потом вдруг ошарашил неожиданным вопросом: — Ты когда-нибудь дрочил в ванной?

Крис смутился.

— М-м… Да.

— А трахался?

— Боже, — выдохнул Крис и закатил глаза. — Только с тобой в тот раз, под душем. Помнишь?

— Надо обязательно повторить вместе в ванной. Чтобы вода горяченная. Знаешь, ласкать друг друга в воде. М-м… Приятно. И чтобы без пены. Чтобы смотреть.

Сейчас было почти ничего не видно. Прозрачная, но тёмная вода давала лишь намёки. Крис, воодушевляясь, принялся свободной рукой ощупывать, гладить Себастьяна по спине и боку, то прижимать ближе, почти лишая опоры в воде, то наоборот чуть отстраняя. Дождь уже совсем не чувствовался, а возбуждение, лениво разрастаясь, никак не собиралось переходить из статуса «сладкое удовольствие» в «предоргазменную волну». Крис горько вздохнул и уронил голову Себастьяну на плечо.

— Кажется, я так не кончу.

— Кажется, я тоже, — хмыкнул Себастьян и тоже устроил подбородок на плече Криса. — Но мы можем пойти, вытереться и опробовать наш временный дом. Или не делать ничего и попытаться развести костёр. Судя по всему, солнца уже не будет.

— Костёр из мокрых веток? — Крис кивнул, улыбаясь в тёплую, солёную кожу. — Это ты отлично придумал.

— Тогда, первый сценарий?..

— Пошли, — твёрдо сказал Крис и потянул их в сторону берега. Они оттолкнулись ногами и поплыли сквозь тугую, спокойную воду, омывающую своим теплом.

На берегу обоим показалось сыро и зябко. Себастьян первым занырнул в палатку и вернулся с двумя небольшими полотенцами, отдал одно Крису. Они наскоро вытерлись, и это выглядело весьма забавно. Два больших парня с возбуждёнными членами наперевес и мурашечной кожей растираются маленькими полотенчиками, потому что большие Себастьян посчитал ненужными в их небольшом путешествии.

Себастьян, посмотрев на Криса взглядом, от которого в груди всё перевернулось, а низ живота ещё больше потяжелел, скрылся в палатке. Когда Крис оказался внутри, в естественном сумраке, он разглядел за наполовину расстёгнутой сеткой только белые острые Себастьяновы колени, широко разведённые в стороны. Остальное терялось в темноте.

— Хочу очень много смазки, — хрипло донеслось оттуда голосом Себастьяна. — Чтобы всё текло и хлюпало, понял? — спросил он и пододвинул ногой тюбик. — Накачай меня этим и собой под завязку.

Простонав — Себастьян часто в волнительные моменты нёс какую-то потрясающую хрень, от которой сводило зубы и хотелось закрыть лицо рукой — Крис полностью забрался в палатку, устраиваясь между разведённых ног. Минуту назад его колотило от очередного приступа желания, но теперь, так близко к тому, чтобы всадить Себастьяну по самые яйца, всё стало чувствоваться как-то вязко и словно отстранённо. Из-за своего глупого языка Себастьян запросто поднимал градус между ними, сбивая Крису последние заслоны. И даже не замечал этого. Такая немаловажная, хоть и весьма сомнительная причина отчасти объясняла, почему он был так дорог и нужен Крису. Его непосредственность вскрывала закоснелую корку на сердце, заставляя верить, чувствовать и жить в полную силу. Крису было тяжело, но с Себастьяном рядом многое становилось легче.

Он сделал всё, как тот просил. Много, много смазки внутри и снаружи, насквозь вымоченный спальник, так, что даже подложенное под задницу свёрнутое полотенце не помогло. Он трахал сначала по-жёсткому и быстро, выбивая из себя загнанные хрипы, с таким усердием, что пот тёк по его коже и капал, разбиваясь о грудь Себастьяна; а затем медленно и долго, выматываясь и выматывая до исступления, до невнятных, сорванных его поскуливаний. Крис уложил длинные, поросшие волосами ноги себе на плечи и целовал его икры, закрывая глаза от оглушающего удовольствия. А после сильнее навалился вперёд, едва не ломая Себастьяна надвое, навис сверху, чтобы с каждым толчком попадать прицельно, правильно, путая свои и чужие рваные выдохи. Он был так близко к лицу Себастьяна, его губам, что не удержался и поцеловал, продолжая вбивать податливое тело в спальник и коврик под ним. И тогда он кончил, сильно задрожав всем телом, забившись в объятиях и марая свой живот. Крису не показалось, когда целовал и ласкал языком, успокаивая — щёки были солёными и влажными. Если верить непередаваемым ощущениям тела и звенящей пустоте в голове, они любились пару часов подряд, пропустив закат солнца. И когда Крис, которого прижало к стенке желание отлить, выглянул наружу, вокруг стояла тихая, совершенно тёмная ночь. Небо над головой — бескрайний глубокий колодец — пестрело бликами многочисленных звёзд.

-7-

Вдохнув свежий морской бриз и запахи смол, Крис кое-как выполз из палатки и отошёл подальше, к резко поднимавшемуся склону, чтобы отлить. Голый, озябший, посреди совершенной тишины и темноты, он вдруг ощутил себя очень маленьким и очень никчёмным. И это ощущение странным образом приободрило его и придало сил. Он даже улыбнулся в темноту.

Вернувшись к палатке, он заглянул внутрь и услышал мерный храп. Затраханный, залитый своей и чужой спермой, Себастьян спал, улёгшись набок и трогательно подложив под щёку руку. На своём, сухом, спальнике.

Усмехнувшись, Крис нащупал уже порядком запачканное полотенце и немного вытер ему задницу, потому что до живота из-за согнутых ног было не добраться. А потом накрыл свободным краем спальника. Свой, с влажным пятном посередине, он вытащил наружу и, расстегнув замок до конца, развесил на разлапистой сосне.

Позже Крис решил, что хорошего понемногу, и нашёл в рюкзаке Себастьяна свои вещи. Надел всё вплоть до лёгкой толстовки с капюшоном, которую брал для ночных посиделок. Нащупал в кармане зажигалку и тонкую смятую пачку — не понятно, с каких времён она там болталась. Смешно, но внутри оказалось ровно две сигареты. Себастьян спал, и, покрутив пачку в руке, Крис убрал её обратно. Удовольствие хотелось разделить на двоих.

Ещё он нашёл свой телефон, посмотрел на время и усмехнулся — детское, по их меркам. Всего восемь вечера. А вот сети вопреки обещаниям Себастьяна не было. Выискав в далёких настройках функцию фонарика, он усмехнулся — впервые пользовался телефоном в таком качестве — и отправился вверх по склону, чтобы найти хоть какие-то упавшие ветки, пускай даже промокшие. Лучше попробовать, чем сидеть одному в темноте.

Он был уверен, что развести костёр ему не удастся. В своё время он был образцовым бойскаутом, но с тех пор прошло слишком много лет, а палить костёр ему так и не пришлось до сегодняшнего дня. Каково же было изумление Криса, когда яркие, обжигающие языки огня всё же заплясали по сосновым ветвям, треща и высушивая подмокшую кору. Вверх повалил белый, влажный дым. Для полноты картины не хватало какого-нибудь поваленного бревна для сидения и пары огромных сочных бургеров в компании бутылочки пива, чтобы совсем расслабиться. Но и так, на свёрнутом рулоном коврике и с пачкой найденных у Себастьяна сырных «Читос» было совсем недурно. Очень даже недурно.

Когда он съел чипсы до самой последней крошки, а костёр из малочисленных веток почти догорел, превратившись в жаркие угли, Крис обнаружил себя сидящим и пялящимся в темноту, туда, где мягко и едва слышно вздыхало спокойное море. Заезженный и утомлённый Себастьян спал в палатке, но Крис не чувствовал одиночества. Если бы он прислушался, мог бы уловить тихий раскатистый храп. В конце концов, Себастьян тоже должен отдохнуть, и кто виноват, что Крису не спится, а спальник его весь в сперме и смазке?

Вздохнув, Крис продолжил смотреть на море, разглядывая его глубокую тёмноту, расстилавшуюся до линии горизонта, где она сливалась со звёздным небом. Бесконечное зеркало, две необъятности, смотрящиеся друг в друга. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, словно море тоже наблюдает за ним. Без особого интереса, с праздным, немного ленивым любопытством. И было всё равно, насколько Крис известен или богат. Насколько его нервы ни к чёрту, и насколько он устал шарахаться от любого человека с фотоаппаратом или направленным на него телефоном. Море было древнее, глубже, умнее его. А Крис, без всей этой шелухи… почувствовал себя просто Крисом. Почувствовал своё тело, утомлённое и сытое после потрясающего секса, гудящие ноги и руки, ещё ясно помнящие крепость Себастьяновых мышц и их же мягкость и податливость. Почувствовал весь груз разделяющих их с морем тысячелетий. И вся собственная значимость и тяжесть проблем словно испарилась, отпустила его. Он неожиданно для себя вдохнул полную грудь тяжёлого, пряного воздуха и счастливо улыбнулся.

И услышал, как зашуршал полог палатки, и на свет и запах костра выбрался взъерошенный голый Себастьян, завёрнутый в спальник.

— Как ты тут? Я долго спал? Срубило намертво, давно такого не было.

Он подошёл и обнял Криса сзади за плечи, наваливаясь сверху приятной тяжестью.

— Часа полтора, не больше. Я думал тебя до утра не будить.

— М-м, добрый, — промычал Себастьян ему в волосы и чмокнул в макушку. — Оделся всё-таки.

— Угу.

— А я грязный. Искупаюсь, пожалуй. Ты со мной?

— Не, Себ.

— Ну же. Когда ещё доведётся?

Себастьян оставил спальник на его коленях и, прихрамывая и спотыкаясь на гальке, виляя белой задницей, пошёл к воде. Почти недвижной, тёмной и пугающей.

— Вода потрясающая. Тёплая очень. Теплее, чем воздух. Ты потрогай только.

Крис вздохнул и принялся раздеваться.

— Люблю плавать ночью, — признался Себастьян. — Над тобой небо, под тобой — вода, а кто там, в воде, ты не можешь знать. Иисусе, Крис, ты только посмотри.

Вода чувствовалась даже теплее, чем несколько часов назад. От неё словно парило. Они заплыли медленным кроллем довольно далеко, и сейчас смотрели в сторону берега на могучую спину нависающей над их бухтой скалы и едва заметные угли костра. Себастьян резко провёл рукой под водой, и Крис от удивления открыл рот. За его рукой тянулся явный в темноте, мерцающий след. Словно загорелись разбуженные морские светлячки.

— Планктон? — предположил он, начиная резко разводить руками и радуясь искрам в воде, как ребёнок.

— Похоже, он. Красиво, правда?

Себастьян вдруг закрутился в воде и задвигал ногами, и замерший Крис не мог налюбоваться — вокруг его тела словно закружился искристый водоворот. Почти волшебство, почти ожившая сказка про звёздную пыль.

Уже подплывая к берегу в полной тишине и мягком свете ночного неба, Себастьян сказал:

— Полный восторг. Меня просто распирает от ощущения сопричастности. Звёзды, море, сосны. Ты и я. Охренеть, кто бы мог подумать.

— Я тоже это чувствую, — задумчиво подтвердил Крис и улыбнулся.

Потому что десятком минут ранее он сам думал, насколько не важен сейчас его статус. Насколько он тут бессмысленен, как и дорогущие часы вместе с навороченным телефоном, как брэндовые вещи, неопрятным комом лежавшие в чужом рюкзаке. Как важно расталкивать для борьбы в тяжёлые моменты жизни спящую свою суть. Он так часто забывал про себя. Про то ядро, поверх которого с каждым годом наматывалось всё больше слоёв фольги и мишуры. А ведь на самого себя можно было рассчитывать, он чувствовал в себе способность быть верным, быть преданным, быть честным. И суть его не в том, что он актёр или знаменитость. Он просто Крис, большой мальчишка, который дышит, чувствует, живёт и любит. Заботится о ком-то, нуждается, дарит и принимает тепло. Злится и прощает, чего-то боится и иногда переступает через эти страхи, чтобы стать сильнее. Далеко не всё получается, часто ему тяжело, но порой — наоборот легко и приятно, спокойно даже — как сейчас. Как почти всегда рядом с Себастьяном. Он всего лишь человек, не больше и не меньше. Разве это мало?

Уже на берегу, сидя перед распалённым по-новому костром, одетый и жующий консервированную фасоль с хлебом и порезанный ломтями сыр, Себастьян спросил его о том, о чём Крис предпочитал сейчас не думать.

— Что будем делать завтра?

Крис тихо вздохнул. Кто вообще знает, что будет завтра?

— То же, что и сегодня? — предположил он. А потом добавил тише. — И, возможно, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Себастьян поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Подшучиваешь надо мной? Или испытываешь чувство вины за сегодняшний секс-марафон?

Крис покачал головой, от смущения слова разбегались, и говорить было непросто. Он спотыкался едва ли не через каждую фразу.

— Нет. Я на самом деле понял сегодня, что хочу испытать это с тобой. Хочу попробовать. Тебя так накрывает, что я начинаю завидовать.

Крис улыбнулся, надеясь этим смягчить неловкость разговора. Себастьян молча зачерпнул полную ложку фасоли и отправил её себе в рот, начиная яростно жевать. По его ушедшему внутрь взгляду было ясно, что он отчаянно старается переварить эту мысль. Жевал Себастьян очень долго, видимо, Крису всё же удалось его удивить.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он наконец. Его глаза ощутимо потеплели, он весь будто расслабился и захмелел. — А что с остальным?

Крис задумчиво пожал плечами. Он уже всё доел.

— Не знаю. Мне понравилось, как прошёл день сегодня. Никогда бы не подумал, что захочу продлить этот бардак дней на семь.

Себастьян широко улыбнулся. Крис понял неожиданно, отчего он так сходил по нему с ума. Он никогда не вздыхал тяжело, нагнетая: «Идея хороша, Крис, но, ах, как жаль, что это невозможно». Он просто кривовато улыбался и смотрел на него таким взглядом, что Крис чувствовал накатывающую решимость и веру в то, что, чёрт, возможно всё.

— Будем купаться, загорать и любить друг друга.

— Мне нравится твой план, — расплывшись в улыбке, ответил Себастьян. — Насыщенная программа.

Оказалось, что спальник на сосне высох, но стал совершенно не нужен. Себастьян сунул его под низ для мягкости, а сам настойчиво уложил в свой, опустился рядом и прижался теснее. Обвил руками и ногами, уложив щёку под ключицу, застегнул молнию и уснул.

Крису было тесно и непривычно, но настолько тепло и уютно, что мысль по-тихому перелечь он прогнал, как кощунственную. Он обнимал Себастьяна, они словно остались одни на планете, и ничто не имело смысла и значения кроме них двоих, с нежностью держащих друг друга в руках. Не ощутив, как это вышло, он закрыл глаза и задремал. Как оказалось, до самого утра.

-8-

Проснувшись, Крис подумал, что засыпать и просыпаться с Себастьяном, возможно, самое правильное и безвредное решение для лечения его бессонницы. Двигаться не хотелось, особенно учитывая обстоятельства и тесные объятия. Было лениво, спокойно и слишком хорошо, чтобы хоть что-то менять. А потом он неожиданно отчётливо вспомнил о своём туманном желании, высказанном Себастьяну, и низ живота поджался от этих мыслей. Так ли он на самом деле хотел этого? Решиться даже теоретически было для него непросто. Но любопытство так же зашкаливало, и Крис колебался между двумя огнями, не зная, куда его клонит больше.

Себастьян решил всё за него. Точнее, просто не оставил выбора. Когда именно тот проснулся, Крис так и не понял. Он как-то ловко обнял его и перевернулся, оказываясь сверху. Сразу стало понятно, что он тоже не забыл. И что отвертеться не получится. Да и как бы это выглядело?

Решив смириться с неизбежным, Крис улыбнулся и принялся увлечённо рассматривать мягкого, очень тёплого и помятого со сна Себастьяна. Однодневная щетина пробилась на его похудевшем за последние месяцы лице, длинные волосы на макушке и чёлке свешивались вниз и прятали за собой продольные мимические морщины на лбу. У Криса самого были такие же, правда, менее явные. Никуда от них не деться, если любишь вскидывать в удивлении брови и морщить лоб.

— Утра, — хрипло объявил Себастьян и лениво, томно улыбнулся. Притёрся всем телом к Крису, по-животному, словно желая пометить своим запахом. Член у него уже стоял — Себастьян явно предвкушал приятное времяпровождение. — Уже передумал?

Крис округлил глаза.

— С чего ты взял? — а потом улыбнулся, понимая, что его разводят. — Доброго утра, засранец. И нет, я не передумал. Очень уж многогообещающе ты об меня трёшься.

— Тогда вся эта одежда на нас очень мешает, — ответил Себастьян и мазнул своей щекой по его, не прекращая мягко двигаться и доставлять удовольствие даже через одежду. Крис закатил глаза, чувствуя, что дыхание становится быстрым, а сердце отчётливо стучит внизу живота.

Каждый раз, каждый раз это работало. Такие мелочи, но действовало безотказно. Он тёрся, хрипло говорил и то кусал, то засасывал мочку уха — и привет, Крис растекался и был готов на всё и даже немного больше. Он мечтал только о том, чтобы Себастьян стянул с них обоих шорты и футболки, мечтал почувствовать его пальцы на своём члене, хотел, чтобы Себастьян не прекращал двигаться, хотел, чтобы его язык очутился у него во рту, хотел сразу так много, что голова начинала кружиться.

— Только не загоняйся, Крис, — прошептал тот во влажное, искусанное ухо. — Я сделаю тебе так хорошо, как только могу. Ни для кого я не стал бы так стараться, но для тебя наизнанку вывернусь. Только не загоняйся, ладно? Обещаю, тебе понравится.

И Крис поплыл, руководствуясь мягкими, нежными ласками и хриплыми короткими фразами Себастьяна, из-за которых он оказался на коленях животом вниз на расстёгнутом спальнике, с лицом, красным от смущения, которое он надеялся спрятать в сгибе локтя. Ему нравилось вылизывать Себастьяна. Но тот никогда не вылизывал его в ответ. До сегодняшнего утра. Чувствовать чужой язык почти в своей заднице оказалось чертовски стыдно и жарко, до того, что яйца поджались, а член запульсировал от этой ласки.

Крис думал, что запомнит свой первый раз досконально, по пунктам, но этого не случилось. В голове стояло марево, плотный белёсый туман, наполненный собственным стыдом, возбуждением и хриплым шёпотом Себастьяна. Его руками и ладонями, которыми он мял и ласкал его тело — везде, но намеренно не касаясь члена. Крис изнывал, пока вдруг не ощутил скользкий и тёплый палец внутри себя, то, как медленно Себастьян втолкнул его и как нежно огладил изнутри. В этот же момент он сжал его член и яйца другой рукой, и Крис снова очутился в другом измерении своей похоти, хрипящий и низко стонущий.

Он думал, что запомнит мгновение, когда Себастьян войдёт в его тело. Думал, что это станет какой-то особенной поворотной точкой. Не запомнил. В памяти осталась боль и дискомфорт, и пряный шёпот над ухом:

— Расслабься, расслабься, Крис, душа моя. Я держу тебя, ты весь в моих руках, просто расслабься и дай мне сделать это.

Слова звучали непривычно, со странным акцентом, какого он обычно у Себастьяна не слышал. Тот всецело ушёл в ощущения, толкаясь внутрь него, шептал и говорил что-то, даже ругался. Пока, наконец, у них не получилось, и Крис, совершенно ошалевший от смеси разнообразных ощущений, не почувствовал отчётливо, что нанизан собой на член Себабстьяна, и как крепко сам Себастьян вцепился пальцами в его бока, как он дрожит, вероятно, сам охренев от ощущений.

— Невероятный просто, — проскулил он ему между лопаток. — Господи, как не кончить, толком не начав?

Крис усмехнулся и вдруг совершенно рассабился, упал на мягкий спальник грудью, кое-как удерживая разъезжающиеся колени. Член почти опал, но стоило ему потянуться рукой, как Себастьян опередил и принялся мягко и медленно дрочить ему, поглаживая головку, подстраиваясь к своим едва ощутимым толчкам.

Крис мужественно терпел этот беспредел ровно до того момента, пока… ему не стало по-настоящему хорошо. Пока на него не накатила вдруг такая волна странного неиспытанного прежде удовольствия, что он даже растерялся в первый момент. Острое, и в то же время очень объёмное, оно охватывало всё тело от затылка до кончиков пальцев на ногах и выстреливало сильнее, пульсируя внизу живота в тот миг, когда Себастьян полностью погружался внутрь него, прижимаясь яйцами к ягодицам. Не удержав рвущийся наружу звук, Крис низко застонал и обалдевше прошептал между сорванными выдохами:

— Охренеть… Это… всегда так?..

Себастьян, расслышав его, счастливо фыркнул и начал двигаться быстрее и сильнее, от чего у Криса совсем снесло крышу.

— Всегда по-разному… Но каждый раз охуенно хорошо… — признался Себастьян, жёстко трахая разомлевшего Криса, всё сильнее наваливаясь сверху своим весом. Наконец, колени разъехались настолько, что Крис почувствовал членом ткань спальника, а Себастьян почти лёг ему на спину, не переставая ласкать рукой.

Крис почувствовал, что кончает, одновременно с тем, как ощущал всем телом близость Себасьяна к разрядке. Он забился под ним и излился в его ладонь, и уже едва чувствовал натруженной задницей, как Себастьян бурно кончил внутри него.

Отдышавшись, они немного полежали друг на друге, не двигаясь. Крис почти не чувствовал своего тела, точнее, ощущал его как одну здоровую горящую огнём задницу. Себастьян, первым пришедший в себя, медленно высвободился и лёг рядом, ласково глядя на Криса и щекотно поглаживая его пальцами по плечу.

— Чувствуешь? — тихо спросил он. — Как она вытекает из тебя? Странное ощущение, правда?

Крис простонал и закатил глаза.

— Нихрена не чувствую. Всё огнём горит.

— Когда долго не трахаешься, в первый раз всегда так. А потом привыкаешь, — философски заметил Себастьян и рассмеялся необидно, больше подшучивая, чем пытаясь задеть. — Пойдём. Тебе нужно искупаться, и всё пройдёт. Серьёзно, станет легче.

— Я не могу ходить, — патетически возразил Крис. — Я даже двигаться не могу.

— О, ты преувеличиваешь. Сейчас я тебе покажу, — произнёс Себастьян и принялся его щекотать.

Ходить и правда было довольно неудобно. В заднице саднило, но при этом боль была какая-то тупая и приятно пульсирующая, словно дразнила фантомным ощущением члена внутри. И Крис, пока, опираясь на Себастьяна, шёл к лазурной манящей воде от палатки, подумал вдруг, что однозначно захочет повторить. Не сейчас, конечно, и даже не сегодня. Но, испытав один раз, забыть уже не выйдет.

— Какого чёрта я на это согласился? — Крис плыл, отфыркиваясь, недалеко от Себастьяна в совершенно прозрачной, чистой воде. Даже на глубине совершенно чётко просматривалось дно, и вода в наваливающейся жаре освежала и бодрила.

Себастьян только смотрел на него сощуренными глазами и широко, довольно улыбался.

— Тебе понравилось, — сказал он уверенно. — Я же вижу. У тебя на лице написано, как тебе хорошо.

Крис ничего не сказал, нырком уйдя на глубину.

-9-

Себастьян лежал рядом прямо на горячей гальке, совершенно голый и весь в каплях морской воды, и теребил его сосок. Катал между пальцами, прижимал, вытягивал, нежно растирал и снова теребил. То ласково, то больно.

— Ты решил открутить его себе на память? — спросил Крис, бросая взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Они развалились на берегу после долгого заплыва, с неба уже пекло утреннее солнце, воздух раскалённой махиной давил на грудь, но это было приятное ощущение — потому что ветерок то и дело доносил до них мелкие брызги разбивавшихся о прибрежные камни волн.

— Мне нравится касаться тебя. А твои соски они, ну, понимаешь, словно намекают. Не пройти мимо.

Крис фыркнул, улавливая, как Себастьян в хитрой улыбке изогнул губы и облизнул их по кругу. Он смотрел на капли, лениво стекающие по спине и поджарым бокам. А потом повернулся набок, устраивая голову на локте. Протянул свободную руку и принялся гладить Себастьяна по пояснице, по тем самым мышцам, из-за которых он не мог перестать смотреть на его спину и задницу. Теплая, влажная кожа под пальцами, упругое тело, мягкий взгляд из-под ресниц — Крис залип и задумался о том, когда, вообще, успел так увязнуть. Когда они переступили черту, став друг для друга теми людьми, с которыми не страшно зависнуть где-то в заднице мира? Без связи, не предупредив даже родных — потому что малодушно боялся признаться в том, насколько далеко всё зашло, даже себе. Потому что думал не раз о том, что его не поймут. Словно брат уже исчерпал лимит терпимости и понимания семьи.

Крис вздохнул.

— Тяжёлые мысли? — понятливо спросил Себастьян.

Крис улыбнулся, и Себастьян, не волнуясь ни о чём, забрался на него сверху, устроив подбородок на руках, сложенных поверх его груди.

— Выкинь их нахрен. Ты сам выбираешь, что тебе делать и о чём думать. Думай о приятном. Знаешь, буквально вчера я поймал себя на мысли, что здесь мне всё равно, сколько дурацких ролей я сыграл. Потому что вокруг нет никого, кого бы это волновало. Потому что здесь я просто букашка, которая тащится от жизни. Мы уедем, а всё вокруг останется неизменным, таким же точно, как было до нас — каждая галька, каждый камень на берегу, скала и море. Так что можно представить, что нас тут и нет вовсе. Бу-у, мы призраки, — дурашливо выпучил глаза Себастьян и наклонился, мягко целуя в заросший подбородок.

— Мы есть, — возразил Крис и улыбнулся ему едва заметной улыбкой, ощущая, как всем собой тянется к Себастьяну. К его теплу и его улыбчивому лицу, к этой сводящей с ума ямочке на подбородке. Он понял, что за проведённые с ним сутки впервые по-настоящему отдохнул. Впервые за последние полгода, а то и больше.

— Пойдём, поищем еду в моём рюкзаке. Кажется, мы ещё не всё съели.

Себастьян никогда не ошибался, расставляя приоритеты. Секс, нежные объятия, подбадривающие разговоры, еда. Когда он успел выучить его, как облупленного?

Они весь день провели на берегу голышом, бесцельно валялись, слушали музыку в одних наушниках на двоих, плавали и дурачились в бодрящей воде, смывая с себя пот и давящее ощущение жары. Неожиданно закончилась еда, а потом и воды осталась последняя бутылка. Тяжело вздохнув и помедлив какое-то время, Себастьян достал телефон и принялся набирать номер.

— Такси приедет через полтора часа, — сказал он, тронув за плечо. Крис кивнул — он был занят. На крупной плоской гальке глубокими линиями нацарапывал ножом «Себастьян». Уже готовый камень с его именем лежал в ногах неподалёку.

Они отпустили их в море, когда заплыли последний раз перед тем, как одеться, закинуть на плечи рюкзаки и отправиться вверх по склону.

Себастьян назвал его грёбаным романтиком, а сам чуть не пустил слезу — Крис мог поклясться, что видел, как его глаза стали влажными и блестящими.

Уходя, Крис оглянулся. Он был уверен, что они никогда не вернутся сюда. От этой мысли стало немного больно и на мгновение трудно дышать. Себастьян взял его за руку и, ободряюще улыбнувшись, повёл за собой вверх по крутому склону.

Крис сунул руку в карман и нащупал пальцами несколько тёплых шершавых камушков. Покрепче сжал другой рукой руку Себастьяна и уверенно зашагал в сторону серпантина наверху.

Они не вернутся прежними.

-10-

Уже в машине, когда они едва тащились по раздолбанной дороге с открытыми настежь окнами, потому что кондиционер не работал, Себастьян вдруг дёрнул его за руку и кивнул куда-то в сторону. Проследив его взгляд, Крис расплылся в тёплой, понимающей улыбке.

По обочине в противоположном направлении шагали с рюкзаками двое. Их лица блестели от пота, а взгляды были устремлены вниз, на море.


End file.
